


the book launch

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluffy, M/M, Sex, Smutty, could u tell i like this headcanon, handjobs, i wrote half of this at school im so ashamed, powercouple!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where dan and phil promise to stick together during their book launch party, before being separated and teasing each other from across the room, causing a lot of sexual frustration, and by the end of the night, they can't seem to keep their hands off each other, plus a special surprise for phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the book launch

**Author's Note:**

> book launch headcanon idea thanks to amelia send all ur hate to her  
> i dedicate this fic to all my mutuals on twitter esp. amelia (@actualhowell) and martina (@winkyhowell) love u guys
> 
> i love writing about power couple phan it fuels me honestly
> 
> also never written a fic that incorporates a song so let me know what u think x

“Show me!” Phil exclaimed, knocking on the bathroom door. Dan had been dressing himself in preparation for the big night, and after pacing the hallway for half an hour in his Brioni matte black suit, Phil had started to grow impatient, the anticipation eating him from the inside out. Dan had kept his expensive Hugo Boss suit a surprise to the older man, and Phil’s mind could only wonder how handsome his boyfriend was going to look.

Phil heard the lock of the door and grabbed the handle to open the door, and his jaw instantly hit the floor. Dan stood leant against the porcelain sink, fixing a misplaced strand of hair out of his eyes. Phil eyed the taller man from top to bottom, admiring how sophisticated Dan looked, from the sleek charcoal suit, to the polished mahogany Harris dress shoes, to the Jeff Cooper ring Phil had bought him for his birthday that he wore proudly on his right hand.

“So, Phil, how do I look?” Dan smiled, fidgeting with his cuff links, his eyes locked on the floor to hide his nerves. Tonight was a monumental night for the two of them, as they were celebrating their book launch with all of their close friends and family. Dan had never been more shaken up in his life, but thankfully when his eyes locked with Phil’s, his heartbeat steadied itself, and he found breathing easier again.

“Stunning,” Phil barely choked out. Dan had taken his breath away once more, and Dan still found himself blushing uncontrollably at Phil’s response after all this time. “Now that we’ve crossed author off our bucket list, I think that you should tackle the modelling industry.” Phil placed his hands firmly on Dan’s hips, pulling him closer, their faces only centimetres apart.

“I could only picture myself walking down the runway in Valentino if you were front row, cheering me on.”

“You know I’d be jumping out my seat, trying my hardest not to claw at you,” Phil chuckled. “Daniel, you look so gorgeous, are you ready for tonight?” He ran a hand against Dan’s neck.

“Let’s do this,” Dan nodded, pressing his lips against Phil’s for only a moment, but long enough for the two to feel the electricity that passed between them. The two stood in front of the mirror for a couple minutes, taking a couple photos and making out against the bathroom door, before grabbing their things and exiting for the taxi waiting for them.

* * *

The taxi ride to the book launch was full of last minute nerves, but the two men found peace in holding each other’s hands and distracting themselves with the city sunset. Phil squeezed Dan’s hand softly, rubbing circles with his thumb over his knuckles, and Dan rested his head comfortably in the crook of Phil’s neck, pressing his lips against the exposed skin, his lips cool to the touch, but Phil shrugged it off, leaning his head on top of Dan’s.

“I love you Daniel,” Phil mumbled, his voice full of compassion, weaving a hand through between Dan’s thigh, tracing intricate patterns against the fabric of his suit pants, and Dan found himself holding back squirms from the sudden intimacy in the backseat of the car.

“I love you too, Lester.”

* * *

The two burst through the door, their hands rested comfortably on each other’s lower back, tracing patterns to calm their nerves. To all their friends and family, they were the _it_ couple. No other couple could even be considered to go against Dan and Phil, they were envied by everyone, even their closest friends. Their relationship was so open to the world, however they somehow kept it private. It certainly didn’t stop one from bragging about how handsome and successful their partner was, especially in group conversations. They found pride in each other, always mentioning their achievements in videos or live shows or through tweets, and they were constantly speechless as their success continued to amount.

The two were instantly torn away from each other by family, but they gave each the look to meet up as soon as they could.

Dan found himself stood in a semi-circle with Jack, Louise and Zoe, discussing their outfits, while Phil was conversing with his and Dan’s parents on the opposite side of the room. The two exchanged glances at each other, Dan’s eyes begging for Phil to be with him.

“You ok, mate?” Jack asked, waving his hands in front of Dan’s eyes, breaking his daydream.

“Yeah, man, just a little distracted.”

“By Phil, I’m guessing?” Louise giggled, gazing across the room to see Phil waving. “Why don’t you just go over there and talk to him.”

“No, have you seen Phil tonight? He looks fucking incredible, dressed up so nicely, I shouldn’t be nervous but sometimes he just takes my breath away, plus I can’t stay by his side all night, I don’t get to see you guys often, I want to make the most of it.”

“You two are so fucking sappy, it’s disgusting,” Jack laughed. Dan gave a playful punch to his arm, and Jack held his fists up, acting like he wanted to initiate a fight. Dan joked around, waving his arms around, pushing Jack back, laughing, before taking another sip from the straw sat in his glass.

* * *

“Phil?” Mrs Lester asked, noticing Phil staring over at Dan, who was chuckling with the others. Phil bit his lip and fidgeted at the hem of his jacket before responding.

“Mum, look at Daniel. He looks so fucking handsome tonight, don’t you think?”

“He does, son, you both do. Quite the couple.”

“We try,” Phil smirked, catching Dan staring directly at him. He waved, licking his lips, mouthing the words, _fuck me,_ before turning back to his mother. “I’ll be right back.”

Phil weaved through the crowd of people, before he found himself standing next to his boyfriend. He ran a hand along Dan’s spine, talking to the others. “I need to have a quick word with Dan, if that’s alright.” The others nodded, Jack motioning his arm to the empty corner next to the refreshments table. “Hey Dan, mind if I have a sip of your drink?”

Phil held the straw between his fingers, placing his lips against the tip, sucking softly. Dan tried his hardest not to watch as Phil began to circle his tongue around the straw, flicking against the tip of the straw.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dan gasped, stifling back moans as he watched his boyfriend suck off the straw in front of him. “Are you trying to get me off at our book launch?”

Phil ignored him, continuing to take the straw between his lips, licking from top to bottom.

“I really fucking hate you,” Dan said, taking the glass from Phil, and placing it on the table behind them. Phil stepped forward, closer to Dan, pushing him against the wall.

“Keep your hands off Jack and I won’t need to tease you.”

“Are you jealous?” Dan smirked, placing a hand softly against Phil’s jawline, running the tips of his fingers against his stubble.

“No,” Phil said firmly, pecking Dan’s lips for only a second, pulling away, before walking off, leaving Dan stood in shock. He’d never wanted to be alone with Phil more in his life, his head spinning, blood rushing through his veins at lightning speed. He needed this night to end as quickly as possible, because he didn’t know how long he could hold back his urges.

* * *

Dan had finished consuming his third bottle of white wine for the night, and he started to feel closer to the ground than intended. He stumbled his way through the crowd, flashing polite smiles at friends who wished him a warm congratulations, his eyes set on the empty couch in the corner of the room. Dan was starting to feel weary, the strobe lights and pounding music beginning to take a toll on him, and as he slumped into the crevice of the seat, he was thankful that the night was almost coming to a close. Although it’d only been a few hours, he’d never felt more distanced from his partner than imagined, until he recognised a familiar pair of black leather dress shoes standing before him.

“There’s my man,” Phil said, leaning his elbows onto his knees as he squatted between Dan’s sprawled out legs. “I thought I’d never be able to find you. How are you feeling?” Phil placed a hand on Dan’s knee, the tips of his fingers running against Dan’s inner thigh softly.

“Tipsy,” Dan slurred. “Also slightly horny seeing your pretty face between my legs.” Phil chuckled at Dan’s remark, and Dan rested his hand on top of his partner’s. “I want to go home with you now, you look so fucking hot and yet, because the cameras are out, I can’t lay a single finger on you.” Dan scanned the room to notice at least three of his friends vlogging by the refreshments table. “I just want to kiss you,” Dan pouted.

“Soon, baby, people are starting to leave already, come talk to the rest of the guys, I promise I’m not leaving your side anymore.” Phil held his hand out to help Dan stance himself and Dan happily obliged. Phil took notice that the room was becoming more vacant, and their friends were no longer vlogging. Phil grabbed Dan by the waist and pulled him so they were practically against each other, his hands travelling down Dan’s back, resting on his ass. Phil squeezed Dan as he pressed their lips together, and Dan’s hands eventually found their way onto the back of Phil’s neck, weaving through his jet black hair. Dan tugged slightly, and his lips curled into a smirk when he heard a few low moans escape from Phil’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Phil cursed, sliding his fingers underneath Dan’s shirt, scratching his nails against Dan’s tender skin. Their kissing was lazy but passionate, and Phil could taste the wine that stained Dan’s lips so sultry like, but before they knew it, they pulled away from each other, remembering their friends were still around. Phil looked over his shoulder and noticed his parents waving him down from the doorway. “We’ll get back to this soon, okay?”

Dan nodded, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Look after yourself handsome,” Phil smiled, resting a hand on Dan’s upper arm.

* * *

 

The taxi ride home was sloppy and desperate for the two of them, both trying so hard to keep their hands off each other and act reserved in the back seat of a moving vehicle, but Dan felt his length bulge against the fabric of his pants, after Phil had spent the entirety of the night teasing him, and after their sudden make out session earlier that night, Dan was craving. Phil palmed his length thoroughly, sucking at Dan’s neck, making his way slowly up to Dan’s jawline, before nibbling at his earlobe.

“So fucking hot,” Phil whispered softly into Dan’s ear, and Dan shuddered by the sudden cool breeze against his flesh. Phil titled Dan’s head to face him, and sucked on Dan’s lower lip, and Dan stifled back moans as his hand palmed against the bulge in Phil’s pants.

As the taxi pulled up to the apartment, the two stumbled out of the car, both still completely attached to each other. Dan guided Phil up the apartment stairs, before leading him into the lounge. He pulled out a chair from the dining table, and patted the seat, motioning for Phil to sit down. “I have a surprise for you, a little something to congratulate you on the book.”

“It’s _our_ book, Dan, you don’t need to congratulate me.”

“You know I can’t help but spoil you every chance I get.” Dan smirked, before leaving the room, turning the light off.

“Dan?”

“It’s a surprise, shut up and wait.”

Phil sat patiently, fidgeting with his thumbs, as Dan set up the stereo.

“You’re not,” Phil said, smiling, knowing exactly what he was in for.

Music started bouncing off the walls of the lounge room, and Phil sat back comfortably in his chair, watching as Dan stood directly in front of him, kicking his untying his shoes and leaving them rested by the doorway. Phil noted the song that played, and shook his head as he realised it was Rocket by Beyonce. Dan always joked around about wanting to give Phil a lapdance to this song, and Phil braced himself for the mess that was about to happen.

_Let me sit this ass on you, show you how I feel._

Phil blushed as Dan began to unbutton his jacket, tossing it across the floor.

“My god,” Phil mumbled, burying his face into his hands. “Don’t you fucking start me, Howell.”

Dan ignored Phil’s comment, strutting closer to the younger man, lifting a hand to raise Phil’s chin so he could look directly into Dan’s warm chocolate eyes. “Watch me.”

_Let me take this off, will you watch me? That’s mass appeal._

Dan fiddled with Phil’s sheer white undershirt, his eyes widened noticing Phil’s chest hair becoming visible as each button was undone slowly. He slid his shirt off with ease, wrapping it around Phil’s neck, as he leant down, pulling him closer, their noses rubbing against each other. “So pretty.” He ran his fingers along Phil’s cheekbones, through his hair, tugging slightly.

_Don’t take your eyes off it, watch it babe._

Dan found himself standing again, wandering around the chair, standing behind Phil as he leant forward, rubbing his hands against Phil’s bare chest. His fingers mapped their way over every crevice and bump on Phil’s skin. He unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it on the floor by the chair, pulling his pants down past his ankles, before sitting comfortably on Phil’s thigh. He began to rock back and forth, his length bulging against Phil’s thigh, drawing patterns against his chest, gripping him by his sides. Dan dragged his tongue across Phil’s collarbones, sucking softly, before tracing a line down his chest.

_Grab a hold, don't let go, let me know, that you're ready._

Dan leant on his knees against the wooden floor, pulling the fabric of Phil’s underwear down, exposing his length. Dan’s fingers wrapped themselves around Phil’s cock and began to stroke slowly, but after witnessing Phil’s eyes roll into the back of his head, he stroked faster, licking his tip as his hands stroked in a circular motion. Phil held back moans, throwing his head back and Dan’s lips wrapped around Phil and began to take him inside his mouth, his tongue dancing around his length, sucking the pre cum that laced Phil’s hard cock.

_I just want to show you know, slow it down, go around._

Dan led the older man back to his bedroom, pushing him back onto the mattress, before crawling over him, leaning over his boyfriend. Phil was vulnerable, clawing away at Dan’s back as he placed a line of kisses along Phil’s chest towards Dan’s base.

Dan took Phil in his mouth whole, twirling his tongue around Phil from base to tip. Dan held his hands behind his back and his bobbed up and down on Phil’s length, and Phil bit his lip to stop himself from moaning too loud. Phil pushed Dan’s head down further, wrapping his legs around Dan’s neck to bring him closer. Dan moaned from the back of his throat, sending vibrations against the tip of Phil’s length, making his hairs stand on end. Dan ran his hands up Phil’s sides, gripping firmly as his tongue swirled around the tip of Phil, swallowing pre cum that spilled out. Phil squeezed Dan’s ass, and Dan let out a low, gravelly groan. He wanted Phil so badly.

_You ain’t right for doing it to me like that, daddy._

 “Fuck, you look so good Phil,” Dan teased. “I want you to fuck me, please.”

Phil leant over towards the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. He rolled it onto himself, before squirting a copious amount of lube onto the palm of his hand, and wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking himself gently. “You want me inside you?”

“Yes, _fuck,_ yes, Phil,” Dan moaned. He lined himself up with Phil, before gently placing himself on top.

“Fuck, you’re tight, babe,” Phil said, holding Dan’s face in his hands. “Let me know when it’s okay for me to move.”

When it came to sex, Phil was rough, but only after he knew Dan had become acquainted. Phil was still so sweet, even under the sheets, and he felt so thankful to have someone like Phil as his partner.

 “You can move now,” Dan said, his hands pressed against Phil’s chest, holding himself up nicely.

Phil was slow at first, moving his hips gently, as Dan let out soft moans, his breathing becoming more irregular. But with every hit against his prostate, Dan’s cries became louder, rolling his head back as Phil thrusts harder. Dan clawed at Phil's shoulders, practically choking out moans, as Phil continued to hit Dan's prostate. Dan balled his fist up in his bed sheet. His forehead rested against Phil's, and their lips collided with force. Phil's hands draped around the back of Dan's neck, tugging at his hair, exposing his neck, allowing Phil to press his lips against Dan's sweet spot, sucking softly, tracing circles. 

“ _Fu-u-uuuck,”_ Dan groaned, falling onto Phil, no longer able to hold himself up. He buried his head into Phil’s neck as he continued to push himself back into Phil’s thrusts. “I’m so close, baby.”

Dan began stroking himself as Phil pushed harder. Dan choked out moans as he felt himself coming to a release, spilling onto Phil’s chest. He pressed his lips against Phil’s, and as Phil kissed back, Dan found himself relaxing his body, laying lazily on top of Phil. Phil rolled the condom off and tied it, before placing it in a plastic bag by the bed. He drew onto Dan's back with his nails, his breathing in sync with Dan's heartbeat.

“I love you so much Daniel, you know that, right?” Phil murmured, tracing lines onto Dan’s back. “I know I tell you a million times a day, but I really do love you, and I’m so glad that we’ve had each other for 6 years now.” Dan pecked at Phil’s lips again, smiling into the kiss, placing lazy kisses along Phil’s collarbones.

“I love you too, Phil, so fucking much,” Dan yawned. “Do you mind if we just cuddle here? I’m so tired.”

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s upper body, pulling him in close, their faces brushing.

“Sweet dreams, handsome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oops sorry about the ending askdjnkhjk if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos, it lets me know to write more! x


End file.
